


Sleepy night

by peachyphilly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyphilly/pseuds/peachyphilly
Summary: One-shot basado en las fotos de Phil dormido que Dan publico la noche de los Oscares. (2018)





	Sleepy night

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! este es mi primer fic que subo aquí así que estoy súper perdida y no se si subí todo bien pero lo intenté lmao, ojalá les guste:)<3

4:03 am  
Dan:  
Acababan de anunciar el Oscar a mejor cinematografía cuando lo escuché, un suave ronquido seguido por otro.  
Giré mi cabeza en dirección al sonido y tal y como sospechaba, Phil se había quedado dormido. De nuevo.  
Me reí un poco a la vez que me disponía a sacar mi celular, mas que dispuesto a tomarle una foto, tenía su cabeza ladeada a la izquierda cayendo sobre su hombro mientras sus manos rodeaban de forma protectora uno de los cojines. Me senté aún más cerca de él no preocupándome porque fuera a despertar antes de que pudiera tomarle la foto, sabía que Phil tenía un sueño muy pesado y que despertarlo sería casi imposible, tendría que saltarle encima o bailar sobre el para que despertara y aún así no estoy completamente seguro que despertaría al yo hacer eso. 

Su cabello le cubría parte del cristal de sus lentes y no pude evitar pasar mi mano por este, haciéndolo a un lado para que descansara tras su oreja. Phil se removió un poco entre sueños apretando aún más el cojín que llevaba entre brazos, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.  
Tomé una foto, varias por si acaso.  
No entendía como al estar dormido podía verse tan lindo, ese grandísimo idiota.  
Me encargué de publicar las fotos para después dejar mi celular en el sofá e ir a nuestra habitación por una cobija para después cubrir a Phil con ella hasta la barbilla, sabía lo fácil que se enfermaba y era un tormento tener que convivir con un Phil moqueando todo lo que tocara y repitiendo las veinticuatro horas del día "Dan, estoy enfermo", "¡Dan!, me siento mal.", "¡Dan, Dan!, ya no hay pañuelos, ¿podrías ir a comprar más?"  
Además que debo admitir verlo decaído no era algo que especialmente yo disfrutara... obvio era más porque odio salir a comprarle pañuelos a las tres de la mañana, sabía que no se iba a morir de una gripe. Bueno, ya no sabría decir, conociendo a Phil seguro y se muere porque alguien le estornudo en el metro solo para fastidiarme el resto de la vida.  
Pase mi mano nuevamente por su cabello, era sorprendente como para una persona que ha pasado más de una década tiñéndoselo este siga tan suave, okay, puede que hoy me esté sintiendo demasiado maravillado por él.

Le quite sus lentes colocándolos en la mesa para que no fuéramos a aplastarlos por error, somos dos gigantes muy torpes.  
Me senté a su lado y ajuste un poco más la cobija, cuidando que no quedara descubierto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa a la vez que su espalda se enderezaba con rapidez, fingiendo no haber estado dormido por lo que pudo haber sido ya un poco más de una hora.

—¡Estaba despierto!—medio grito-susurró haciéndome explotar en una gran carcajada, apenas y podía mantener sus ojitos abiertos cuando me dirigió una mirada la que supongo el pensó era seria.

Me acerqué aún más a él rompiendo la poca distancia que nos separaba e hice que nuestras caderas chocaran al colocarme junto a él, le tomé por la barbilla haciéndolo bajar un poco su cabeza para poder besarle la frente.

—Claro que lo estabas.—comenté con un tono sarcástico a la vez que volvía a acobijarlo.

Phil soltó una pequeña risita a la vez que recargaba su cabeza contra mi hombro derecho, transmitiéndome ese inconfundible calor humano que de alguna forma siempre podía identificar como suyo. Se acomodó mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro para después repetir en el tono más bajo posible, muy cerca de mi oído; —Si lo estaba.

Deje que mi cabeza descansara contra la suya con delicadeza.

—Cállate y descansa, Philly.

Para ese entonces, el ya había caído dormido nuevamente.

**Author's Note:**

> si quieren seguirme en algún lado para saber cuando suba algo más me pueden encontrar en twitter como; phiigay


End file.
